Serenity Jade Masters: Demon Huntress
by Adrenalinx
Summary: What if you woke up one day and your father was gone what if there was another man that you hated trying to take his place If you where the daughter of a VampireSlayer what would you do...NOT Angel friendly What I think should've happened after Chosen


SERENITY J. MASTERS: DEMON HUNTERESS  
  
BY: ADRENALIN X  
  
CHAPTER ONE: AWAKEN THE CHAMPION  
  
There it was. The largest monumental grave for a champion created by the champion himself. For those who know what took place here it is an inspiration, a symbol of power.  
  
For those who don't, I pity them. They have been blinded by their own kind. They believe anything fed to them, idiots. They were told this was only an earthquake and they believed it.  
  
An earthquake! I feel disgusted for there is part of me that is related to their kind. Humans. They think they are so superior so majestic and when something miraculous happens that they can't take credit for they blame Mother Nature. But never acknowledge it could be the work another race. Ever. They rather die first.  
  
Fools. They are not blind they just chose to be. They do not want to realize that they have almost died more than there little fingers can count. They will never accept that there are things out there more vigorous then all of them put together.   
  
But they are not important. As I look down into the abyss of the monument I remember exactly what Angel said to my mother one day. "No matter how hard you try no matter how bad you want it or how late it wakes you up at night you will never bring him back."  
  
Another brainless idiot…only this one isn't human. He really should stop underestimating people especially the ones who are or are related to a Summers and Masters like me. 'No matter how hard you try no matter how bad you want it or how late it wakes you up at night you will never bring him back. Blah...blah...blah…'  
  
This coming from the dork whose life revolves around hair gel. Oh yeah people should really listen to him. Loser.  
  
Again my eyes are drawn to this whole in the ground. You're probably wondering how I know Angel what I'm doing here and all that good stuff. Well you're in luck I'm in a talky mood.  
  
Well first things first I don't really know Angel. I know of him and seen him around but I don't really know him. Most importantly I don't wanna know him. I know all I need to know and that is that my father hated him and he had brought my mother a lot of pain.  
  
Now to the best part what the hell am I doing here? Well I'm here to change destiny. See I lost my father, William Enrique Masters, while he was fighting the First. The night before the battle him and my mom gave each other a special kind of hug…and then they had sex. Fast forward to nine months later and bam…I was born.  
  
I grew up with my father until the day he was taken from me. Like the wind of yesterday he was gone. Then things started to get weird people that we knew him claimed no to. So now I'm here trying getting him back and stopping my mother, Buffy Anne Masters, from falling into the arms of that monster.  
  
Angel. The only "person" my mom knows that I despise with a passion. No one knows it. I think he suspects that I dislike him but nor him or anyone can fathom the hate I hold for that thing. To me he's not a human or vampire. Everyone else forgave him for the sins he committed.   
  
Me I still hold it against him. Everything from what he did to my father to everything else. Now you might say my father was no different. Well he was! No one dare compare him to that thing! My father CHOSE to have a soul. Angel was cursed with one and had to "live" with it.   
  
And that will set them galaxies apart. I know Angel wants to be with my mother you can see it in his eyes or so I've over-heard. He has tried so hard to be on my good side. It never works. He will never take the place of my father. I'll die first it wouldn't be hard I'm already half way there.  
  
As you might have guessed I'm from the future. The future isn't all that great especially when all of a sudden you no longer have a father. It's worse when people ask you questions about where he is and only the most daring people will ask why isn't he here now. I hate those people. Don't you? It's like if I knew why, don't you think I would be trying to fix the problem! Dumbass.  
  
For the third time my eyes are staring at the hole in the ground. Tears start to fall just thinking my father is in there. Dead. I never cry it was one of those things I never did. I guess today was the exception. I wipe my tears away I have to be strong.   
  
Champions never cry and neither do their daughters.   
  
I admit I always wanted to be a fighter like my mom and dad but mom wanted me to have a normal life. But eventually she caved in and they taught me how to fight. They both taught me everything they knew. I added some of my own moves making my fighting style almost flawless. Almost. Like my mother said "Never be too confident at any time there could always be something stronger than you over-confidence as well as under confidence will only lead to your annihilation"  
  
My mother was always so smart like dad. Dad. Suddenly everything comes back to me and with this realization I take a deep breath I jumped in the dark abyss. When I finally landed I started to search for it. My last hope of getting my father back. The Amulet Of A Champion. After two hours of searching I found it. Happiness couldn't begin to describe what I felt. I put on the necklace and climbed my way back up. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm half vampire half slayer I would have died.  
  
Did I forget to mention that? Yeah well I'm half vampire/half slayer. I was born that way I have all their strengths none of their weaknesses expect one. The thirst I have to feed. There's one more thing I get these dreams very vivid and detailed. Their of the future like every time something's gonna happen anything that affects me I dream it it's weird, but whatever.  
  
I'm waiting now for nightfall, which should be in an hour or so. If what I'm planing works it can't be day light or else everything I've been through to get here would have been in vain.  
  
Stupid sun why won't it go down! It's been up for a really long time! It's not like I have anything better to do then wait! Hello I do have a father to revive here!!! I'm going to go crazy. I can feel it.   
  
Finally after an hour and 20 minutes the moon came up. I never thought I'd be so happy to see the moon. When I was little I used to always wait for the moon because my dad would take me somewhere just him and me. I admit it. I'm a Daddy's Girl. I even have the shirt that says it. He used to call me his princess and I have a shirt that says that too. I miss him but I have no time to grieve it's time to get to work.   
  
"Amulet of a Champion…I call upon you to do my bidding as blood to the past Champion I implore you to re-awaken him…There are many who need him…use my blood for it is one and the same...Amulet… RE-AWAKEN THE CHAMPION!" I held the amulet high in the sky. I didn't know what I was supposed to say and that was all I could think of saying fortunately that was all that was needed for the moment I finished that chant. I started to glow and so did the amulet. Before I knew it there was my father floating in front of me. I was rhapsodic.   
  
"I need you to be strong princess your journey is far from over" he said. Tears threatened to fall but I held them back.   
  
"Damn it" I cursed to myself. "I need the another amulet The Amulet of Life… you princess must find it for me" he said. There was something about him. It was like he was half living half dead. But then again wasn't he always? "Yes father" and with he was gone…again.   
  
"Where the hell am I going to get help to find this bloody amulet?" I yelled to no one in particular. "Bloody hell I don't even know where to bloody start" I said aloud again. Even when no one was around I would never show the true pain in my heart it was something I had learned long ago.   
  
Never show pain or fear and it will disappear.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I suppose I shall go pay a visit to Angel," I say in disgust. The very thought of him makes me wanna vomit. I hopped back into the car and drove to LA stopping a few times to ask for directions.   
  
I finally arrived to my destination about two hours later there I stood in front of Angel Investigations. I didn't want to do this but the happiness of my mother and myself depended on it.  
  
I entered and was greeted by Cordilla Chase. I know her she was the only person Angel brought over that I could stand all the others talked about how great he was and that my mom should move on that it was time. Cordilla was the only one who kept him grounded and told them to back down. I always liked her. She and my mom became very close and now she's my aunt Cordy.   
  
"Hello welcome to Angel Investigations how may we help you today" She sounded so professional and preppy. She was really starting to freak me out. "I am looking for a man that goes by Angel" was all I said. She was about to respond when Angel walked into the room.   
  
"I'm Angel," he said. He looked at me sort of unbelievingly. I knew he saw my mother in me as well as my dad. "My name is Serenity Jade I am afraid I will be need your company's assistance Mr. Angelus," I said a properly as I could my accent isn't as strong as it used to be.   
  
I was born and raised in London just like my father but since we moved to the states my accent is rather rapidly being transposed with the patois here sometimes dread I might lose my accent.   
  
Or maybe not. I tend to do that. Suddenly speak intelligently. Sometimes I act as any normal American girl other times I go back to my British self.   
  
I blame my parents for that.  
  
"Please call me Angel...with what can we help you with," He said. I wanted to punch him in the face but I had to resist I needed his COMPANY'S help. Not him his company's never his.  
  
"There is this amulet...I was chosen to find and protect the amulet of life see there is this new evil and I'm the only one that could keep it from being used wrong...just imagine the amulet of life...the power it must hold" I lied easily enough.   
  
"The Amulet of Life huh sounds…powerful," said Cordilla. I could tell Angelus didn't trust me fully. "How do I know your telling the truth" Said Angelus.  
  
"What do you want me to tell you…what can I say that will make you believe me I'm a seventeen year old girl who's on a quest to find a crystal that could possibly get her killed" I yelled I was getting angrier by the minute. Why wouldn't he just buy it and help damn it!  
  
"For all I know you could be trying to rule the world" Said Angeles staring me down. "We could lie detector her…I mean there is a chance she is telling the truth Angel" Cordilla said as the voice of reason. "Get Lorne in here…we'll see if she is or not" Said the not so almighty Angelus. "Bloody hell" I mumbled to myself what if he catches me. I said it once and I'll say it again…Bloody Hell.   
  
Alright laterz peeps till next time….  
  
Adrenalin X 


End file.
